South Park Live Action
An idea for a Live Action South Park film. Synopsis The film takes place years in the future, the South Park boys are in their twenties and have went their separate ways and are each living their own lives, Stan is living with Wendy in his childhood home and works as a Taxi Driver, Kyle is in serious debt after paying off people's loans when he was 10 but still makes ends meet with his job working with computers, Kenny is engaged to Bebe Stevens, he works as a mechanic by day but at night, he still fights crime as the vigilante, Mysterion, Eric Cartman is the most successful of the former group, being the cold-hearted CEO of a major investment company alongside his assistant, Butters. Stan decides to reunite with Kenny and Kyle to stop Cartman from succeeding in his plan to buy every building in South Park in an attempt to tear the city down and rebuild it as his own utopia. Cast *Chris O'Donnel as Stan Marsh- Now a taxi driver living with his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. *Seth Green as Kyle Broflovski- A computer worker living in debt. *Adam Tuominen as Kenny McCormick- A mechanic and vigilante living with his fiancée, Bebe Stevens. *Vincent D'Onofrio as Eric Cartman- A cold hearted CEO wishing to tear down South Park and rebuild it as his own personal utopia. *Niel Partick Harris as Butters Stotch- Cartman's personal assistant. *Angelina Jolie as Wendy Testaburger- Stan's loving girlfriend. *Alicia Silverstone as Bebe Stevens- Kenny's loving fiancée. *Jeremy Renner as Clyde Donovan- One of the group's former classmates, he now works at Taco Bell. *Steve Arnell as Craig Tucker- One of the group's former classmates, he spends all his time in his parent's basement playing video games. *Texas Battle as Token Black- The second richest guy in South Park (Only behind Cartman), an All-American Football Player. *Christopher Irvine as Tweek Tweak- One of the group's former classmates, he now owns his parent's old coffee shop and has made it into the most popular coffee shop in America. *Rich Hall as Jimmy Valmer- A physically disabled friend of the former group, now a highly successful stand up comedian. *Verne Troyer as Timmy Burch- One of the group's former classmates, physically and mentally disabled, requiring a wheelchair to move around and only being able to say his name (Or any words that rhyme with his name). *Patrick Stewart as Mr Garrison- The group's former homosexual teacher. After 2 sex change operations when the kids were still at school, he became bisexual. Now retired and married with 2 kids. *James Hong as Tuong Lu Kim- The owner of the local Chinese Restaurant 'City Wok' and the only man in South Park who appears to refuse to sell their property to Cartman. *George Clooney as Dr Gouache- The best doctor in South Park, known for his unusual diagnoses. *Jeff Bridgets as Randy Marsh- Stan's dad, a retired geologist. *Courteney Cox as Sharon Marsh- Stan's mother, she works as a receptionist at Tom's Rhinoplasty. *Anna Kendrick as Shelly Marsh- Stan's violent older sister, she is now a successful fashion designer. *Ed adler as Grandpa Marsh-Stan's Grandfather *Jason Segel as Gerald Broflovski- Kyle's father, a successful lawyer. *Melissa McCartHey as Sheila Broflovski- Kyle's mother, a housewife and frequent protester. *Zachary Gordon as Ike Broflovski- Kyle's adoptive Canadian brother, a high school student. *Ben Stein as Mr Mackey- The counsellor at South Park Elementary. *Tina Fay as Principle Victoria- The principle at South Park Elementary. *Carla Gugino as Laine Cartman-Eric's Mother *John Lithgow as Jerry Cartman-Laine's New Hasbend *Mark Walberg as Sturt Mccormick-Kenny's Father *Leslie Mann as Carol Mccormick-Kenny's Mother *Sarah Silverman as Karen-Kenny's Sister Gallery Chris ODonnel.jpg|Stan Marsh Seth Green2.jpg|Kyle Broflovski Adam Tuominen.jpg|Kenny McCormick Vincent D'Onofrio.jpg|Eric Cartman Neil Patrick Harris.jpg|Butters Stotch Angeline Jolie.jpg|Wendy Testaburger Alicia Silverstone.jpg|Bebe Stevens Jeremy Renner.jpg|Clyde Donovan Steve Amell.jpg|Craig Tucker Texas Battle.jpg|Token Black Christopher Irvine.jpg|Tweek Tweak Rich Hall.jpg|Jimmy Valmer Verne Troyer.jpg|Timmy Burch Patrick Stewart2.jpg|Mr Garrison James Hong.png|Tuong Lu Kim Mysterion.jpg|Mysterion George Clooney.jpg|Dr Gouache Jeff_Bridges_Randy_Marsh.jpg|Randy Marsh Courteney_Cox_Sharon_Marsh.jpg|Sharon Marsh Anna_Kendrick_Shelly_Marsh.jpg|Shelly Marsh Jason_Segel_Gerald_Broflovski.png|Gerald Broflovski Melissa_McCarthy_Sheila_Broflovski.jpg|Sheila Broflovski Zachary_Gordon_Ike_Broflovski.jpg|Ike Broflovski Ben_Stein_Mr_Mackey.jpg|Mr. Mackey Tina_Fey_Principle_Victoria.jpg|Principle Victoria Category:Comedy Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Live-action films Category:South Park Category:Films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Do not Edit Category:Movies Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action